


Cool Beans

by reebeegee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Barista Keith (Voltron), Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Panic, M/M, Mullets, Secret Crush, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, big dick energy, coffee addict keith, disguised trash talk about sbux even tho i love a chestnunt praline latte, drama queen matt holt, dumb. lots of dumb., two dumb dingles on a dumb date in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reebeegee/pseuds/reebeegee
Summary: Don't fuck this up, Takashi.Shiro tries to channel his inner BDE. Somehow he scores a date with his favorite barista.Matt is a drama queen.





	Cool Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> This fic was written for Sheith Secret Santa 2018. It is dedicated to Mithrel~ Please enjoy ^^
> 
> If I think of a punnier title I might change it later.
> 
> Thank you VERY much to my beta readers. Without them this would be an even worse pile of trash. But it's sheith trash and that's the best kind so...

“You don’t even like this place,” Matt gripes as he sets his drink down on the table.

“It’s cute?” Shiro offers after taking a sip of his tea.

They’ve snagged a seat by the window. The chill in the air outside and the heat of the cafe have fogged up the windows, but they can still see people milling about on the streets doing their holiday shopping. Trees are lit up in vibrant greens and reds. Storefronts are framed in whites and gold. Mist is heavy in the air, making the streets look magical. The romantic in Shiro likens it a movie set, perhaps the type where strangers meet on Christmas Eve and dive deep into a whirlwind romance with a touch of comedy.

“If you drag me here one more time we’re never hanging out again.” Matt forms a tight fist around his cup, but Shiro knows him well enough to understand that the threat is empty.

Shiro looks down at his lukewarm tea -- apparently they don’t believe in real mugs here -- and sighs. His drink might be a tepid disaster, but the cup is cute. White snowflakes are speckled across the red exterior. Matt’s is a lush dark green with reindeers.

“The tea is nice?” Shiro says.

“The tea,” Matt says, taking a swig of his beverage, “is shit.” He slams the drink a little too harshly on the table. Shiro worries for the deer. “The coffee is shittier.”

To be perfectly honest, this is the most generic cafe in the city. Shiro admits to himself that he doesn’t frequent the place for its drinks. Even the convenience of the location is just another shrouded excuse. Matt had dragged him out after work for holiday shopping -- Shiro being the superior gift hunter -- and this cafe happened to be closest to their last store. Just five blocks East and they could have gone to a quality cafe with the most magnificent canelés. They could have escaped the tourist trap of the main street and sat in comfortable seats or on a couch. But they were not at that cafe, and they had not been there for months.

“When are you just going to work that big dick energy of yours and talk to the hot barista? I know he’s the only reason we keep coming here.”

“Big dick what?” Shiro gasps, looking at Matt in shock. He has to force himself not to whip his head around to the register where the person in question working at the register. The last time Shiro dragged Matt here, he had accidentally been caught staring at least three times by the barista of his dreams. “You’ve seen me naked, Matt, it’s not that big. You make it sound like I’m growing a monster down there. Besides, I _do_ talk.”

“First of all, that’s not what big dick energy is. Well, I mean that could be part of it, because you do have a nice package, but I digress. Second of all, ordering your drink and saying thank you is not the type of conversation you’re after, Shiro. Just grab that face of his and give it a big smooch. I can’t stand seeing the thirst in your eyes. It gives me stomach aches.”

Indignant, Shiro squeezes his cup of tea a little too hard. The paper crumples slightly underneath his grip. Forming words is something he fails at frequently in situations like this. He’s never been that good of a liar. Golden Boy wasn’t a nickname he earned at work just by being attractive.

“You’re going to spill your tea because you know I’m right.” Matt sighs. He takes a large swig of swill coffee. Everything about the gesture is overly dramatic, like he’s choking it down to avoid throwing it up.

Shiro considers crumpling Matt’s paper cup as well. Too bad it’s empty.

“The coffee must not have been so bad. You took that down well enough.”

“Correction,” Matt snaps back, “it was so dreadful I had to take it all in one go to minimize exposure. For my suffering, you owe me another drink, Takashi.” He presses the back of one hand to his forehead in woe.

Shiro snorts. “But you just said it was awful.”

Still pained, Matt slaps his other hand down on the table. “I’ll take anything that’s free. Just make sure it’s mostly sugar. I think that’s the only way I can stomach it.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Lance. He’s rubbing off on you, Matthew.”

“Just. Get. Me. Coffee.”

Shiro gives him a disapproving look.

“Please.” Matt adds.

Because Shiro is a pushover when it comes to his friends, he relents. And so this is how Shiro ends up face to face with a siren-like creature of sweeping black hair, sharp cheekbones, and blazing violet eyes. Breathtaking as it is for Shiro to find himself face to face with someone so gorgeous, he almost wishes he could run back to his table by the window and pretend to look out onto the decorated street - because _wow_ , he can’t even catch his breath when this guy looks him directly in the eyes like this.

“So you hate our coffee,” the barista, Keith according to his nametag, declares as Shiro finally opens his mouth to order for his friend.

Shiro flubs around like a dying goldfish, mouth unflatteringly puckering and opening without a sound. So he’s been caught, and by the object of his desire no less. Had they been speaking that loud? It had to have been Matt’s extreme dramatics. Those would have been obvious even to unobservant folk.

Shiro sweats. “Uh.”

Keith waits patiently for Shiro to form more of a sentence but nothing else manages to get past his lips.

“Look, Takashi, I’m not mad.”

“You know my name?”

“I’ve been looking at your credit card.” Keith flashes him a smug grin. It eats Shiro up. Is he sweating? Why are his knees suddenly so weak?

“Oh. Right. Keith. Your name tag. Just call me Shiro.” Shiro gesticulates awkwardly, which he feels is almost worse than not being able to speak like a normal human around this guy. But to think that Keith has been paying attention to him? To think that Keith has been looking at him the way he has been looking at Keith for weeks now? What a novel idea.

At Shiro’s reply, Keith delights him with a gleaming smile in response. His eyes light up, and it’s so heavenly Shiro nearly swoons. This is a new look for him to witness. Keith’s usual face tends towards dull and uninterested, or tight lipped grins. Nothing outwardly hostile, just on the border of what most would find acceptable for the type of service industry job he has. Shiro supposes some people fall for that kind of angry, dead-fish eyed look. In fact, he supposes he fell for that look too, but this one is even better. And now he’s been staring too long. Oh no, did they turn the heat up in here?

Keith’s smile turns predatory. “You’re cute. Here, take this.”

He slides a piece of receipt paper across the counter to Shiro. For a moment Shiro continues to panic. Is this guy really giving him his number? Shouldn’t they, like, talk more first? Not that Shiro thinks he can talk well right now. Why use words when he can just grab that paper and blush like a damned fool?

“Meet me there. Tomorrow at eleven.” Keith winks.

Shiro dies. His chest loosens with relief when he realizes the name of another cafe has been scribbled in messy handwriting on the paper. Not a number. But a date. Wait, what? A date? Or just a casual meeting of friends? Are they friends? Is this how people feel when they meet someone on bumble? Is he expected to, uh, put out? When did Keith even write this down? Was he planning to pass it to Shiro somehow before now?

“I. Oh! Okay. See you tomorrow.” Shiro does his best to showcase his most charming smile. He may not know how to use his words, but he has been told that his smile is killer. Not that he wants to out-smile Keith.

The smile seems to work well enough when Keith chuckles, face a little pink. “Yeah. Tomorrow. Sorry, I’ve got to go back to customers now.” Keith gestures to the line that’s been forming behind Shiro.

“Yes. Right.” Shiro nods and, without another glance, turns and stumbles his way back to Matt.

The world shrinks in on Shiro, a soft glow around its edges. Everything appears fogged up like the windows facing out on the twinkling street. Keith knows they hate their drinks. Keith knows Shiro’s name. Keith _asked him to hang out._ It might even be a date. Keith wants to date him? All of his surroundings turn into Keith.

Somehow Shiro makes it across the room with his tunnel vision and sinks into the chair opposite Matt.

“Where’s my drink?” Matt asks.

“He asked me on a date!”

“Fucking finally,” Matt mutters. “But where is my drink?”

Shiro blinks, the cafe slowly coming back into view. He took a chance and looked towards the register, blushing. Keith stood there and smiled back. A genuine one.“Oh. Sorry. I, uh, got distracted.”

“Uh-huh.” Matt takes a sip of Shiro’s forgotten tea and makes a face.

“Matt. _Matt._ We’re going on a date.” Everything is glowing, a world in neon. Shiro cups his cheeks with the palms of his hands just to make sure his head is still on. Blinking ferociously at the sudden glow up of his life, he almost forgets to breathe. Tomorrow he’s going to meet Keith, and actually talk to Keith, and, like, not stare at him like a worshipper at the altar.

“You know what, forget the drink. Let’s get out of here. My insides are curdled from bad coffee and the stench of your pent up sexual frustration.”

“You mean my big dick energy?”

Matt shrivels like a prune. “Let’s forget I said that. I don’t want you accidentally saying that at one of our meetings tomorrow.” He pulls his coat tight around him and stands up, grabbing their two cups to take them to the trash.

“Right. Speaking of that, I’m going to have to cancel our eleven o’clock meeting. Or at least move it to one. Keith wants me to meet him at eleven and he didn’t really give me an option.”

Shiro feels so giddy, almost like he’s walking through a dream. The drab clouds that followed them through the day are finally starting to spit rain. Green, red, and white lights gleam with soft beauty in the drizzle. Perhaps on another day the weather would have gotten him down, but not now. Not when he’s scored himself a date with Keith.

It takes a cold snap of wind across Shiro’s nose and the heavy complaints of Matt to snap him out of his daze.

“You can’t just call him and ask for another time? We’ve had this planned for months.” Matt has curled in on himself like a wet cat.

“I, um, don’t have his number,” Shiro says.

“You’re kidding me,” Matt gripes. “He asks you out and doesn’t give you his number?”

Shiro flushes. “Well, he kind of just gave me this paper and said he had to get back to work. Told me to be there at eleven. And then-”

“And then you didn’t get my coffee. Ugh. Asshole. If you don’t show up to this meeting tomorrow looking thoroughly fucked I'm going to sue him.”

“You know he’s not the one in charge of the drink quality, Matt. You can’t just-”

“FINE. I’ll sue the cafe. Just. Get me into your dry car and drop me off at home so I can stop gagging at your lovestruck face.”

Shiro chuckles, unlocking the door to the vehicle. “Okay. Okay.”

Matt uncrumples his face, pacified. “Good.”

 

~~~

 

Nothing makes Shiro more anxious than being late. Five A.M. and his heart races as he wakes up, convinced he missed his alarm. He’s terrified that it is currently noon, and Keith has definitely given up on him. It takes several disorienting minutes to realize that it is actually the ass crack of dawn. How could it possibly be noon when he sleeps with the curtains wide open and it still looks like midnight?

So maybe the one thing that makes Shiro even more anxious than being late is being late for _Keith_.

Shiro takes a calming breath. “Don’t be an idiot, Takashi.”

Half an hour passes and he spends the whole time squirming, eventually giving up on the idea of rest, and decides to hit the gym before work. At his nine A.M. meeting, he nearly creates a mild disaster, words freezing in his mouth when he realizes one of the clients looks vaguely like Keith. No mullet, though. This moment of distress leads to Sam having to take over the presentation and Matt facepalming in the background when he thinks no one is looking. And now, out of fear, he’s left work too early, leaving him to wear the soles of his shoes thin walking in circles outside of the cafe.

“This is ridiculous,” Shiro grumbles. His footsteps pace awkwardly up and down the street, careful not to slip on the ice that formed after last night’s rain. Ruffling his fingers through his hair, he takes another glance at his watch. Ten thirty. _Ten thirty_ and he’s been here since ten.

“Shiro?”

“Oh!” Shiro spins around, slipping like a clutz, to see Keith standing across from him.

Keith reaches out a hand to steady him. The world literally glows around him - it has Shiro blinded. Outside of the cafe he looks so soft, hair swaying lazily in the winter breeze. Mullets shouldn’t be that attractive. But they _are,_ or Keith is at least.

Shiro feels his cheeks turn rosy when Keith’s touch lingers.

“Aren’t you cold?” He gives Keith an appraising look. Dressed in combat boots, ripped black skinny jeans, a tight fitting black shirt, and red and white bomber jacket, he looks more like he’s dressed for spring than the dead of winter. Not to mention Shiro feels overdressed in his business casual attire.

“Nah. I always run a little hot,” Keith shrugs.

Keith’s hand is still gentle on Shiro’s wrist. His brain starts farting out because wow yes that is a warm hand. A really nice warm hand that belongs to his crush. And it’s touching him. Matt would be screaming at them to fuck by now. Thank god he’s not here.

“You’re here early.”

“I didn’t want to be late. Thought I’d get some studying done while I waited.” Keith raises an eyebrow. “What about you?”

“I, uh. Oh. Well. Had some time to waste.”

“Sure.” Keith says, and pulls back his hand just to give Shiro’s shoulder a little shove. “C’mon. Let’s go inside so you can stop freezing.”

“I am a great temperature,” Shiro retorts. Because the gods are never in his favor, he shivers from a conveniently timed gust of wind.

Keith literally snorts at him and gestures to the door.

Gentlemanly in nature, Shiro holds the door open for them and ensures Keith enters first. The cafe is airy and light when they walk in. Despite the grim color of the sky, inside it feels like midsummer. Twinkling lights hang from the ceiling along with macrame planters overflowing with green. The walls are painted a soft cream color. Shiro is struck by the dark stained wood of the counter and several tables and chairs. He had been in the cafe once before, but never recalled it looking so open and full of light. It must have changed management and received a pleasant makeover.

“It’s my favorite cafe,” Keith says, heading towards the counter, behind which is a woman with immaculate silver hair and a golden tiara. She could be a queen for all Shiro knows. The fairy queen of a garden cafe.

“This place looks so different from the last time I saw it,” Shiro says.

“It’s changed management a few times, but the coffee has always been great. Allura’s really done a number on the decorating.”

Piqued by the mention of her name, Allura looks up at them from her current customer. Recognition dawns on her the moment she makes eye contact with Keith, her smile turning warm and welcoming at the familiar face. Keith nods back at her with an equally warm smile as they step into line behind the current customer.

When it is their turn to order, Allura greets them politely. “It’s so good to see you, Keith. You haven’t been in here as much lately.”

“I started full time at my job and school’s been insane. Who knew being a part time student could be just as exhausting as full time?” Keith shyly ruffles his hair and shrugs.

Allura cocks her hip, giving Keith a sharp look. “Oh. So when are you going to start working with us, then?”

“When you can give me full time and benefits.” Keith chuckles. Shiro is bewitched by how sweet his face turns when he’s comfortable around people.

“We can work on that.” Allura’s eyes narrow. “Next time you stop in, let’s talk.”

“Yes ma’am.” Keith salutes. “This is Shiro, by the way.”

“Hello.” Shiro smiles, attempting to put on the charm for Keith’s friend.

“Glad to meet you, Shiro. It’s nice to see Keith has friends.”

Beside him, Keith emits a stifled _Good God._ It could just be the lighting or the reflection of the red from his jacket, but Shiro swears he sees Keith’s cheeks flush just a little.

“Nice to meet you as well.”

They order a matcha latte, a macchiato, and decide to split a piece of cheesecake. Keith apparently doesn’t care much for sweets but he loves their baked goods here, and the cheesecake is a must. Shiro tries to pay but Keith refuses, handing over a card to Allura whiplash fast before Shiro can even reach for the wallet in his jacket pocket. Keith tips and signs on the screen with a flourish and a smug smile. The gesture elicits butterflies in Shiro’s stomach.

He has to remind himself to play it cool. _Don’t say anything else stupid. This isn’t a date. This is two new friends hanging out._

“C’mon,” Keith says, grabbing Shiro’s hand and tugging him along to a table near several potted plants blooming beautifully in reds with sharp green leaves.

Shiro sinks himself into the chair opposite Keith. _You’ve got this, Takashi_ , he tells himself. _Words don’t have to be hard today._ “So you, uh, come here a lot?”

“Maybe a little too much,” Keith admits. “Although maybe for the past month I haven’t been here enough. You haven’t been here at all since the remodel?”

“Not at all. The last time I came here was with an ex and this place was a dark disaster.” Shiro shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Maybe just his ex was a dark disaster. “I think I only drank water?”

“Do you even like coffee?” Keith gasps.

His tone is so incredulous that Shiro can’t help but laugh. “I’m kind of just a water guy. Sometimes tea? Coffee is fine.”

“This might be a deal breaker,” Keith mutters. His eyes catch a determined glow that has Shiro’s heart racing. “We’re going to fix this. Hold on.” With a passionate shove off the table to a standing position, Keith storms off to the counter.

Shiro watches Keith walk away, a little too interested in watching the sway of his hips and his ass. Deal breaker sounds really serious for their first date, friend hangout, whatever this is. He tries not to let that thought wreck his mind too much, but if there’s anything Shiro’s good at, it’s worrying.

When Keith reaches Allura, he waves his hand about. Because Shiro is, at heart, a disaster, he can’t help but assume the worst when Keith frowns at her. He must be telling her the horrifying news that his new friend prefers water, the liquid of the gods, above all else. To cope, Shiro starts putting words to their movings mouths as their conversation goes on. He imagines Allura’s accent perfectly as she replies in shock.

                          A: Oh my god he what?

                          K: He’s the worst, Allura! The man only drinks water!

                          A: But how could he? That’s impossible. Coffee is the very fuel of life!

The conversation prattles away until Keith turns on his heel and heads back towards Shiro. A minute longer and Shiro would have been at risk of nervous combustion. Holding imagined conversations in his head about how much of a beverage disgrace he is can only go on for so long before he cracks.

“Okay, so don’t be overwhelmed,” Keith says as he settles back into his seat. He looks so nice in that tight black shirt with that jacket. Even his dumb mullet is gorgeous. “We can ease into this. I ordered us one of each espresso and every drip coffee they’ve got brewing right now. We can fix this.”

“I don’t think you know me well enough to decide if I’m broken or not.” Shiro laughs and crosses his arms over his chest. So Keith is a fiesty, determined motherfucker. He can handle that. Maybe.

“Oh I know you better than you think, _Shiro._ ” Keith bites back. The resulting smirk on his face is a pleasant sucker punch to Shiro’s gut.

 _Keep it together, Takashi. Don’t fuck this up._ “Have you been stalking me?” he blurts. _Oh fuck._ He would scramble to recover himself but he’s gone and shoved words so far deep into his soul he may never speak again.

Keith’s eyes pop wide with shock. This close up they almost look violet. “What?! God no. I just, see you around a lot. That friend of yours maybe also said something a few times.” He shrugs.

 _Fucking Matt Holt._ “Do I even want to know?” Shiro grimaces.

Knowing Matt, Keith probably only knows embarrassing things. Like how Shiro once got drunk off a single glass of wine, or that time Lance almost tricked him into marrying a stripper (that time, there was more than one glass of wine involved).

“I swear only nice things,” Keith says fervently.

“Matt never just says nice things.”

“Okay so maybe one or two not-so nice things. But I’ll pretend I didn’t hear them.”

The only thing that saves Shiro from hysteria about Matt is the series of drinks called out at the bar that Keith hops up to retreive. Now he just panics about the sheer amount of liquids Keith carries to their table on a tray. Just the matcha and the macchiato would have been cool until the scary “deal breaker” situation. Also, deal breaking what? A friendship?

Keith arranges the coffees and Shiro’s matcha neatly on the table. There appears to be some form of reasoning behind the placement because Keith debates for a moment what order to put a few things in. Weary, Shiro takes a sip of his matcha, waiting for a signal that the “fixing” is going to begin. Shiro feels pretty unbroken, minus his inability to communicate with Keith like a normal human, so he’s not sure how this will all play out.

“Okay,” Keith says, letting out a heavy exhale. “Think of this as, like, a tea or wine tasting or something. There’s a general idea of what a tea tastes like or a wine tastes like, but once you get more into it, you realize there’s a whole world of tastes and mouth feels that come along with it.”

Shiro nods.

“Consider this a step in that direction. You’ve had a basic coffee I assume?” Keith flashes an accusatory look.

“Of course. Out of necessity,” Shiro attempts to joke.

Keith raises an eyebrow at him. So maybe a very bad joke. Like a dad joke but more sad.

“Right. Necessity. We’re gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Say what?” Shiro deadpans.

Keith blinks at him and then grins like an idiot. “You’re cute. Let’s start.”

Shiro has five seconds to react to the compliment before Keith launches into a discussion about coffee, how it’s grown, how it’s made, what impacts taste. Part of Shiro thinks he couldn’t care less about all this information, but it is interesting and his crush is teaching him about one of his passions, so of course he’s going to be a vigilant student. If talking about and tasting coffee is what makes Keith shine, Shiro will drink hundreds of cups a day just to keep him around.

At some point Shiro starts asking about the cheesecake and why they haven’t had any yet. Keith admits that it is blasphemous that they haven’t taken a single bite, so halfway through the tasting they take a cheesecake break. Even when eating the cheesecake, though, Keith starts talking about which coffee would taste best with it. The passion Keith shows for his craft makes Shiro question why Keith even works at that other place.

By the time an hour has passes, Shiro is way too amped up on caffeine for his body to handle. He’s jittering like he’s nuts in his seat, almost shaking the whole table with the way he keeps bouncing his knees. His bladder feels like it could explode any minute now. Surely the jiggling doesn’t help. Keith looks unaffected. It’s unfair.

“I’m going to piss my way through all of my afternoon meetings, Keith. What have you done to me?” Shiro whines.

Keith throws back his head and laughs, half wild. “Sorry. Sorry. I guess you gotta go back to work. Can’t help with the bladder thing. Or the job thing.”

On some level Shiro recognizes that he’s pouting, but a man like Shiro never pouts. A man like Shiro is perfect and doesn’t have gay panic attacks around cute guys or sulk like a child. A man like Shiro doesn’t stand from his chair and freak out that he’ll never see his crush again. Men like Shiro are men of action.

Except for when they’re not. What was all that about big dick energy anyway?

Though Shiro insists that there’s no need for Keith to stand up, Keith does it anyway and walks him to the door. Shiro is afraid this just means he’ll have more time to say something awkward and never have a second chance at meeting Keith outside of work, but he manages to keep his mouth closed. In most scenarios the silence would feel uncomfortable, but Keith looks so relaxed and in his element that quiet is okay.

“This was really nice,” Keith says when they reach the door. “We should do this again.”

“Like a date?” Nervousness vibrates through Shiro’s core. He can’t even blame the coffee for that.

“Yeah. Like a date.” Keith smiles so bright Shiro sees stars. “I’ll be at work tomorrow evening. Stop by my cafe when you’re off the clock. I’ll give you my number.”

“Can’t you just give me your number now?” He can already tell Keith is going to keep him on his toes for eternity playing coy like this.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Keith leans in and whispers in Shiro’s ear. Before standing back and letting the door slide shut between them he presses a soft kiss on Shiro’s cheek. As the door closes, Shiro stands there, dumbstruck, staring at the stupid smirk on Keith’s face.

The first thing Shiro does when he reaches his office building is make a beeline to the restroom. Peeing has never felt so refreshing in his life. Next time he knows not to let Keith get carried away with drinks. The fact that there’s even going to be a next time pleasantly settles in his gut now that the shock is starting to fade. He just spent an hour with a god and he gets to see him again tomorrow, no less. And then maybe even forever after. The successful date has him feeling so giddy he starts humming as he washes his hands.

Of course Matt is waiting for him the moment he exits the bathroom.

Leaning against the wall like a smug bastard, the first words out of Matt’s mouth are: “So did you fuck?”

Shiro turns fuchsia and clamps a hand across his coworker’s mouth. “Not in the office lobby, Matt.”

Shiro drags Matt to the elevator and then shoves him into his office once they reach their floor. Because he works with a bunch of eavesdropping snoops (Sam is the worst, so naturally Matt has inherited his father’s traits) he shuts the door and locks it before speaking.

“We drank coffee for an hour. Of course I didn’t have sex with him.”

“Oh come on, Shiro!” Matt’s shoulder slump. One thing he didn’t inherit from his father was a sense of maturity. “Where are my juicy details?”

“He kissed my cheek.” Shiro grins, heart fluttering. “And we’re going to have a second date.”

Matt nearly goes cross eyed. “He kissed your cheek? That’s all? You know what? I already regret everything if these are the only dirty details I get from suffering through weeks of bad coffee. If all he does next time is kiss your nose I definitely never want to hear about him ever again.”

“Next time I’ll tell you how soft his lips are.” Shiro laughs as Matt storms out of his office. There will definitely be more kisses in his future, and he honestly can’t wait.


End file.
